


In Which Two Veterans Talk Shop

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [56]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Afterwards, he dressed Gongfu’s wounds himself, tracing a worried hand over every mark. He’d given orders to make the ordeal look bloody and painful while inflicting as little harm as possible, but a whipping was a whipping.

“I’ve done you a great wrong,” he began.

“Can it, Gongjin. It wouldn’t have worked with anybody else. Besides, eventually it’ll just be another scar I can brag about.”

He began dabbing ointment and noticed the suppressed flinch. “I can imagine: ‘This was when my colleague had me beaten within inches of my life’.”

“No: ‘This was when we triumphed at Chi Bi.'”

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Gongfu is Huang Gai’s style name, while Gongjin is Zhou Yü’s. (Hooray for word count efficiency.)  
As Zhuge Liang says in _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ , “The one being stricken merely needs to endure bodily pain. The one who ordered the beating must also suffer wounds of the heart.”


End file.
